


Vain

by Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha/pseuds/Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha
Summary: Tyrion Lannister is not born a dwarf.ORCersei Lannister's one failing was vanity.ORThere is a nonexistent line between love and hate.ORStuck together for months with nothing but, each other can make people do crazy things.ORWhen love and hate bleeds together. Both nothing and everything changes.ORMy fix-it for the Lannister family with all of them still being in character.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Tywin Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Tyrion Lannister, Tyrion Lannister & Tywin Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Vain

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to see how Tyrion not being born a dwarf could change things. This will be a POV shared between Cersei and Tyrion just so you know.
> 
> I have this head cannon that no matter how much Tywin loved his wife he mostly hated Tyrion for being a dwarf and shaming the family.
> 
> I do believe that Cersei truly hated Tyrion because, she missed her mother. However, in this story with Tryion not being a dwarf and steadily growing up to look more and more like her that hate becomes very hard to hold onto. Though this is Cersei and somehow, she can.
> 
> The problem is in this Tyrion is much surer of himself and is a Lannister and a bastard like all the rest of them so, he finds her hate of him funny instead of hurtful like he did before.
> 
> Oh and Tyrion is like three years older than cannon which causes a change as you will see.
> 
> Oh and I know that Robert's Rebellion ended earlier but, I want to actually make it realistic that Cersie was almost a spinster with how long her father waited to make her queen so, that's why the date is pushed back. Also, I want to set it up like a real war where there was quite the possibility of loss and it wasn't something that ended in like a year. This one will also be realistic and will not just be set off by a girl being kidnapped because that was ridiculous.

Cersei Lannister was outside of her mother's birthing room. A few hours ago her mother was screaming very loudly but, now she stopped. Cersei thought this was a good thing but, her father was shouting at the doctors and saying things like, "If she doesn't give birth properly and survive, I promise I will have you hanged."

The maester visibly shivered at that and immediately went back inside the room. It would be seven more long hours before Cersei heard another scream and this one would be loud enough to wake the dead. It was the last noise Joanna Lannister ever made before the stranger took her. Right after that absolute silence dominated the keep. Until thirty second later a wail cut through it.

As soon as Cersei hears the wail her mind flashes back to three months ago. Her mother had told them a while ago that they were going to have a little sibling and water started running down her legs. Her mother got much paler and screamed, "Someone call the maester."

Cersei didn't truly understand what was going on but, she still immediately told Jamie, "go find the maester." As soon as he ran off Cersei dragged the chair that was further away and said, "Here mama sit down you don't look so good."

Joana smiled and said, "Don't worry Cersei I'm fine we just have to wait for the maester to come and tell us if there's a problem." The time it took the maester to come lived on in my nightmares for weeks afterward. No matter what mama said she just got paler and paler while at the same time gripping the chair handle tighter.

When it finally looked like mama was going to break the handle the new maester finally came. Daddy had gotten a new one because he said, "Maester Pycelle was a useless sack of horse dung who couldn't help a woman through childbirth if he tried." I stopped repeating horse dung though because, mama always made me have even longer lessons with my septa when she heard me say it.

The new maester came rushing from around the corner and he immediately came to mama's side. As soon as he saw the puddle under her he got very pale but, the closer he got the more color seemed to get back into his face.

In fact, when he got right next to her he even smiled. I wanted to kick him in the shin for smiling when mama was in so much pain but, they started talking. He said, "When I saw the water, I assumed the worst and thought your water may have broken but, that didn't happen luckily. At six months it would have been too early for the baby to come. This is what is called a false labor however, you will need to stay on bed rest to make sure you don't give birth prematurely."

After that mama was helped by three strong servants back to her chambers. I only saw her occasionally with all the time she spent in her room. It seemed the more I saw her and the bigger her stomach got the paler she was. Though it seemed the longer she stayed bed rest the happier the maester got. I had officially declared I hated him in one of the moments when he forbid mama to even get out of bed anymore.

Though I thought with her now having the baby everything would be okay and she could go back to playing games with me because, even though daddy had come back to Casterly Rock he didn’t play with me and when he caught me wearing Jamie’s britches he didn’t even say anything. He just gave me such a look that I never even wanted to look at Jamie’s pants again.

Though I did still pretend to be him because, it wasn’t fair that Jamie got to have a sword and I didn’t. I didn’t even like the sword that much because, I wasn’t good at it but, I hated people telling me I couldn’t do something even more.

I quickly snapped back to the present when my father started shouting at the servants, “Are you useless I don’t want a son or a wife I want both fix her you poor excuse of a maester.” However, daddy had finally found something her couldn’t argue, bribe or threaten his way out of. NO matter how much he shouted or threatened mama wouldn’t wake up.

With the wailing of what was supposed to be my little brother all I could think was, ‘It was all his fault. If her never came mama would be fine. She would’ve been playing games with me and would’ve calmed papa down by now.’

It took three weeks for the funeral rites to be done. During that time the thing that stole mama’s life was named, Tyrion and papa locked himself in his solar. No matter how much anyone even Aunt Gemma knocked he wouldn’t come out.

My septa had given me a great idea though. She told me, “As long as you pray extra hard to the gods and offer up a suitable offering if they are pleased, they will grant any with my lady anything at all.”

Though it had been a week I had asked most of the servants what the best sacrifice to the gods was. They said that while most people gave gold it was the truly good prayers where you offered to give something in return that really got the gods to listen.

So, on the day of mama’s funeral I kneeled, prayed hard and said, “gods my name is Cersei, and everyone says the stranger took mama. I promise if you would only give me mama back, I’m willing to give up anything. You can take back Tyrion and I’ll even let you take Jamie if you give mama back.”

Before I could finish my prayer, father had yanked me up from my kneeling position and yelled, “Look closely cerise the gods don’t care about us. The gods don’t exist praying to a statue is not going to bring your mother back. The gods have no mercy that is why they are gods. Skipping out on her funeral is in no way mature and it’s time for you to grow up Cersei.”

With all the yelling papa did I started crying and said, “But, papa my septa said if I prayed really hard the gods would grant me whatever I wanted and all I want is mama back so, why isn’t she back yet.”

Tywin after all wasn’t a cold-blooded monster and even, he could see that he may have been harsh. So, he hugged her and said, “Your septa lied the gods don’t exist so, no prayers you say to them will come true Cersei. Oh, and about your septa don’t worry about her she will soon find herself gainfully unemployed.”

As we stood there with the world closing in on us all I could think was mama was gone and it was all Tyrion’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did somehow manage to have all the changes I wanted in canon and still bring Cersei around to hating Tyrion. Oh and yes the septa thing is foreshadowing to another change. Guess in the comments what that change is.


End file.
